


It’s Not Love If It’s Not Madness

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, model!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Pining after Dean, who is now a famous model in the Wizarding World, Seamus is furious when an alleged picture of Dean in an intimate situation with a colleague is published in a tabloid column and confronts him about it. A very short ficlet.





	It’s Not Love If It’s Not Madness

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Very brief and non-graphic mentions of sexual acts.  
>  **Written for:** hp-may-madness Day 10 - Prompts: It wasn’t me / Key, Kink: Snowballing (mentioned, not central) and hogwarts365’s Prompt 242: Bottle / “When love is not madness it is not love.”― Pedro Calderón de la Barca

Seamus was fuming when he stormed into Dean’s apartment.  
  
“Seamus? What’s going on?” Dean asked. His eyes widened when he saw the bottle in Seamus’ hand. “Have you been drinking again?”  
  
“Explain this!” Seamus shouted.  
  
He slammed a gossip magazine down on the table. The page it was opened to read, “Is This Model Dean Thomas With A Mystery Man?”. A censored yet nearly explicit photograph of two blurry figures was plastered beneath it.  
  
Dean took one look. “It wasn’t me.”  
  
“Really? Because this was taken in your agency’s building, and I’m pretty sure that’s Cormac McLaggen there getting noshed off!”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Will you let that _go_ , already? I kissed him -”  
  
“After doing that? You into snowballing, or -”  
  
“Four months ago!” Dean snapped. “Once. At a party. And never again.” He gestured at the picture. “Also, I don’t have the keys to that room, and neither would Cormac.”  
  
As relief flooded Seamus’ system, he began feeling foolish for acting like a jaded lover over nothing. He and Dean had never dated. He had no right to be angry at Dean, even if that _was_ him in that photograph.  
  
“Why do you care, anyway?” Dean scowled.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Seamus said, turning to leave.  
  
“Wait,” Dean called. He grabbed Seamus’ arm, and Seamus felt a surge of heat rush through his veins, originating from that spot, as he tried to wrench himself away. He failed, and instead found himself staring into Dean’s dark eyes. “What’s going on? It’s like you’ve gone mad.”  
  
Seamus took a deep breath. “It’s not love if it’s not madness.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, it’s not love if it’s not -”  
  
He was cut off by a fierce, bruising kiss - one he’d desperately wanted for years and never thought he’d receive, and one that now, he swore he was going to drown in.  
  
Dean pulled away. “Is that what all this has been about? You could’ve asked me out without this drama.”  
  
“Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” Seamus grinned, sheepishly.  
  
“Of course, you dork,” Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Seamus’ last thought, as Dean pressed another scorching kiss to his lips, was that he should have confessed ages ago.


End file.
